


Adventure Time: Riot

by Guitarhero909



Category: Adventure Time, Paramore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: Marceline has always had dreams of becoming a famous musician. She starts off with a pop punk band, but is kicked out because of her stagefright. 2 years later, she meets another musician hoping to follow the same dream she has. They get together and create a new band to rock the house. Features various songs by Paramore from Riot, and various albums.





	1. Dream to Reality

Chapter 1: Dream to Reality

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Adventure Time, or Paramore! All I own are the OCs I use.)

Me and my bandmates were waiting to be called onto the stage to do our show.

I was looking at my guitar pick. I was a musical genius, but I was nervous as hell to do this gig.

My guitar player looked at me. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah Joseph," I said, "Just nervous."

"Don't be," said Joseph, "You'll do great."

Someone came downstairs. "Guys, you need to get on stage right now," she said.

My lead singer, Dana came out. "Alright," she said, "Let's go!"

I followed them to the guitar rack and got my ax bass.

"Ready?" asked Dana.

"I guess so," I said.

"Alright let's do this!" she said. We started to go out to the stage.

For A Pessimist I'm pretty Optimistic (From Riot)

Dana: Just talk yourself up

And tear yourself down

You've hit your one wall

Now find a way around

Well what's the problem?

You've got a lot of nerve

So what did you think I would say?

No you can't run away, no you can't run away

So what did you think I would say?

No you can't run away, no you can't run away

You wouldn't

I never wanted to say this

You never wanted to stay

I put my faith in you, so much faith

And then you just threw it away

You threw it away

I'm not so naive

My sorry eyes can see

The way you fight shy

Of almost everything

Well, if you give up

You'll get what you deserve

So what did you think I would say?

No you can't run away, no you can't run away

So what did you think I would say?

No you can't run away, no you can't run away

You wouldn't

I never wanted to say this

You never wanted to stay

I put my faith in you, so much faith

And then you just threw it away

You threw it away

I kept playing my bass lines and listening to the crowd. I was following my dream of being a musician. 

My bandmates were rockin out with me.

Dana: You were finished long before

We had even seen the start

Why don't you stand up, be a man about it

Fight with your bare hands about it now

I never wanted to say this

You never wanted to stay, well did you

I put my faith in you, so much faith

And then you just threw it away

I never wanted to say this

You never wanted to stay

And I put my faith in you, so much faith

And then you just threw it away

After we finished the song, the audience went wild.

"That was amazing!" said Dana, "Marceline you sure know how to play the bass."

I blushed and smiled. "Thanks," I said, "I'm gonna go use the bathroom."

Their manager came in. "Hey fellas," he said, "I just got a call from a producer from Nightosphere Records. They said they wanna sign you for a world tour!"

Dana and the others cheered as they heard the offer.

"But there's one thing," said the manager, "They want you to get rid of the bass player."

"What?" asked Joseph.

"Well I heard a lot of comments about Marcy, and…. She's holding you back."

"No," said Dana, "There's no way we'd trade away our bass player just for a sign for a world tour."

"Well… I guess I'll just tell them you don't want that $1,000,000 and the chance to make a platinum record," said the manager.

They thought about it. "We'll do it!" they said in unison.

I came out of the bathroom and noticed they were gone.

"Guys?" I asked. I saw them take off in the van without me. "Hey!" I said.

I chased after them and they kept driving. They stepped on the gas and left me here. All I had was my bass guitar. I was completely alone…..


	2. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months after being kicked from her band, Marceline gets a second chance to follow her dream

Chapter 2: Second chance

Finn: The author does not own Adventure Time or Paramore)

5 MONTHS LATER…..

I was sitting in my room looking at posters of my favorite musicians.

"Well, at least I have my secret shrine," I said.

I kept plucking on my bass remembering the good times we had.

MY dad came in.

"How can you expect to take over the family business when you're plucking on the family ax?" he asked.

"Dad, I don't wanna be a business woman," I said, "I wanna make my own path."

"No," he said, "You have to study business."

That's right, my dad wanted me to take over as ruler of the Nightosphere. But I didn't really focus on business. I had my own plans for my future.

When he was gone I brought out my song book and looked at my lyrics.

"One day these songs will be heard," I said to myself.

Here We Go Again (From All We Know)

Marceline: And Here we go again

With all the things we said

And not a minute spent

To think that we'd regret

So we just take it back

These words and hold our breath

Forget the things we swore we meant

I'll write you just to let you know

That I'm alright

Can't say I'm sad to see you go

Cause I'm not (No I'm not)

Well I'm not

And here we go again

With all the things we did

And now I'm wondering

Just who would I have been

To be the one attached at all time to your hip

Forget the things we swore we meant

I'll write you just to let you know

That I'm alright

Can't say I'm sad to see you go

Cause I'm not (No I'm not)

Well I'm not

I'll write you to let you know

That I'm alright

Can't say I'm sad to see you go

Cause I'm not (No I'm not)

Well I'm not

Here we go again

With all the things we said

And not a minute spent

To think that we'd regret

So we just take it back

I went outside and tuned my ax bass. While I was doodling I heard some music. I went to a studio and saw…. I couldn't believe it! It was my old bandmates.

I went into the studio and saw my friends. "Guys!" I said, "Its me Marceline."

They turned and saw me.

"Marcy!" said Joseph.

"Oh, hey," said Dana.

"Guys I've been looking for you for months!" I said as I hugged them all.

"Look Marcy, we didn't wanna tell you," said Dana, "But we got a deal for a Nightosphere tour."

"Cool," I said, "But if its gonna be a success we should play some 'music'."

"I agree, so our manager wants us to fire you," said Dana, but I didn't listen.

"Now most of the songs, don't get me wrong, are too punky," I said, "But over the months I've written some material…."

"Marcy, didn't you hear what I said?" asked Dana, "You're out. We're replacing you."

"What?" I said, "Why?"

"Our manager wanted you out," said the drummer, "There was nothing we could do."

"Look, you're a talented musician, but its… the stagefright, and acting like you don't know what you're doing," said Dana, "We're trying to make a living as musicians and… you're an embarrassment."

"Ok, you're gonna kick me outta the band?" I asked, "I built this band with my own hands."

"Yo mar-mar," said a familiar voice. It was my ex, Ash.

"You asked him to play bass?!" I asked shocked.

"You gotta admit, he knows how to make the crowd his," said Dana.

"I'm sorry girl," said Joseph, "I hope this doesn't come between us."

"Read between the lines fuckwads," said Marceline, "Read between the LINES!" I flipped them off and walked out.

"Who needs her?" asked Ash, "Now let's get playing."

They started to play a song.

Pressure (From All We Know)

Dana: Tell me where our time went

And if it was time well spent

Just don't let me fall asleep

Feeling empty again

Cause I fear I might break

And I fear I can't take it

Tonight I'll lie awake

Feeling empty, I can

Feel the pressure

It's getting closer now

We're better off without you

I can feel the pressure

It's getting closer now

We're better off without you

Marceline: Now that I'm losing hope

And there's nothing else to show

For all of the days that we spent

Carried away from home

Some things I'll never know

And I had to let them go

I'm sitting all alone

Feeling empty, I can...

Dana: Feel the pressure

It's getting closer now

We're better off without you

I can feel the pressure

It's getting closer now

We're better off without you

Marceline: Some things I'll never know and I had to let them go

Some things I'll never know

And I had to let them go

But I'm sitting all alone

Feeling empty

Dana: I can feel the pressure

It's getting closer now

We're better off without you

Marceline: Feel the pressure

It's getting closer now

You're better off without me

I thought it was gonna be over for me. I thought that I was never gonna follow my dream. But all that changed when I saw him…..

(Who is this person that Marceline meets? Leave your comments below and find out!)


End file.
